Prince of the Underworld
by Acoustic Ghost
Summary: Corset is called to the underworld along with his demon commando's Scanty and Knee-socks to face the wrath of the Queen of Demons and her son. The most powerful Demon, Master of all seven sins and guardian of the throne.
1. Prince of Hell

CAT: Naruto X Panty and Stocking X HSDXD

Title: Prince of the Underworld

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Kneesocks/Scanty/Stocking/ Panty/Kushina

Summary: { **Ignores last 2 ep** s} Corset is called to the underworld along with his demon commando's Scanty and Knee-socks to face the wrath of the Queen of Demons and her son. The most powerful Demon, Master of all seven sins and guardian of the throne.

Notes: I do not own Naruto or Panty and Stocking with Garter-belt

WARNING: Dark

Okay so the reason I'm posting this as it's own story and not a one shot is because I've been in a bet of a rut and I need to do something. Aside from working, playing Video games, and taking care of my family i've also begun to do Youtube. I'll leave a link in my profile.

Now if I could get 10 reviews. I'll post the second chapter this weekend.

000000000000000

 **chapter 1: Hell's favorite Prince**

 **Location: Charity City**

 **Place: Mayor's Office**

 **time: 1800**

The once pure city that was said to be one of the seven holy cities that protected Heaven from demons was currently engulfed in sin. The tower that overlooked the city was currently housing the new ruler of the city as he sat in his chair being serviced by the once former nun in training with her fingers dipping into her very wet sex. The Demon before her smirked down at the pretty young thing. It was such a shame to have broken her into such a mindless slut.

The door to the office opened and in walked his personal guard, familiar, and friend. She stood tall at 5'7" large D-cup breasts ivory skin, long red hair pulled into 9 braids, dark red eyes, wearing a beige-colored uniform which consists of a beige skirt, a beige suit jacket, black high heel boots, a white button up shirt, and a dark red tie.

"Yoko what are you doing here?" asked Yoko's master.

"The four governors have called for you and your mother to attended a meeting my lord," said Yoko.

The master grabbed the nun's head and pushed her head further head down on his cock, nearly chocking her with the amount of semen released. "Post three ranking guards here. I'd rather those annoying angels not take my new vacation home from me," said The Master standing up.

Yoko bowed before her master snapped his fingers making them both vanish in a pillar of flames leaving the nun to weather in unreleased pleasure.

 **Location: Underworld**

 **Place: Queen's personal wing**

 **Time: unknown**

The large bedroom contained the ruler of the Underworld and Demon Overlord Kushina Uzumaki. Kushina had been born a human, but after losing her son in her first life, she found herself in the demon realm. After a millinum in the Demon world as the former overlord's bed warmer and personal bodyguard she managed to uproot him from the throne and seize control for herself. Of course being a Demon and raped for over a millinum changed a person. Once a spirited woman filled with honor, Kushina turned into a hard no nonsense bitch that took ruthless to another level. And while she was a beautiful woman in her Mortal life, in her demonic one she become nothing short of a dark goddess that rivaled Kami.

Kushina stood at the modal height of 5'9 with Large sinful D-cup breasts that rivaled that of her once mother figure Tsunade, her blood red hair nearly reached the floor almost like a cape, her once purple eyes now held the almost Godly power of the once fabled Rinningan. Kushina wore no clothes when in her own personal chamber as this was a place devoted to the 7 sins of the Mortal world. Kushina ruled the entire underworld and with the 4 governors and 72 families helping her run things she otherwise.

She was however not happy. Kami had cursed her entire bloodline starting with Kaguya and now with her unlimited power Kushina planned to rectify that. The underworld and Heaven had been at war... at least until they sealed their gates.

The only good thing in Kushina's life was her one true love/ Her son. After never meeting him in her first life they met again when he was made a slave of a Pillar demon. Kushina released him and instated him as her heir For many years she trained her son, both in combat and in the arts of the bedroom. Kushina licked her lips. Just thinking about how his large arms would wrap around her made her pussy start to gush in pleasure. Kushina allowed her son all the freedom to do as he pleased, but in the end he was hers. Incest in the Demon world was all to common place. In fact the Governor of the North had over 100 daughters that he treated like his own personal harem.

A teleportation circle appeared in the middle of her room. Kushina licked her lips. "Speak of the Devil and he shall appear," said Kushina.

The circle vanished leaving her son standing before her. Uzumaki N. Naruto. The ultimate class Demon and second only to herself in the food chain of the underworld and even then he outclassed her in power. Her son stood tall. Maybe 6'2" a muscular build that would look perfect on a boxer, wild blond hair, dark blue eyes, wearing a tan suit, black button up shirt, a tan tie, and black gators.

Naruto smiled at his mother before he found her in his arms, planting a massive kiss on his lips. Kushina pulled back and licked her lips.

"I missed you, my Naruto-chan," said Kushina rubbing his chest in affection.

Naruto smiled, before throwing her onto the bed and crawling on top of her. "It's only been six months," said Naruto

Kushina's hand found the bulge in his pants. "Six months without your marvelous cock inside of me. I had to make do with a few orcs and orges," said Kushina in a whimpering voice.

Naruto growled in the back of his throat as his eyes turned red. Naruto had been the prince of the Demon realm for almost 500 years and every 50 years or so he would leave to take care of business on her behalf. Normally he left for about 10 or 20 years before returning and finding that she had allowed any type of male or female to touch her was a sin in Naruto's eyes as she belonged to him.

Naruto removed his pants revealing his rock hard 13 inch long cock, before shoving it in in one go. Kushina's back arched as she came from her son penetrating her. Naruto pulled back and began to pump with everything he had into Kushina. Kushina had drool running from her mouch as she had a grin of pure extoscy on her face. No amount of Orcs gang-raping her or 'frocing her' to their will could compare to Naruto fucking her stupid. Kushina felt Naruto Swell before releasing inside of her triggering her own orgasm.

Naruto was above her with a grin. "I hope you don't think we're done Kushina-chan,"

Kushina smiled. "I'd be disappointed if we were," said Kushina

 **Three days later**

 **Council house**

The 4 governors were gathered as well as the 72 pillars. For three days they had been waiting on Queen Kushina and Prince Naruto to appear. The Governor who had called the meeting was annoyed beyond reproach. He was fairly tall standing at 6'9" gray skin, slicked back hair, wearing a black suit and a gray corset over it. This was Governor Corset who had and obsession with the Crown. Behind him stood his Demon commandos Scanty and Kneesocks.

Scanty stood at 5'6" with C-cup breasts, red skin, long green hair that fell to the middle of her back, yellow eyes, two horns on the top of her head wearing, a black leather mini-skirt, black high-heeled boots, a black bra, and several studded belts, collars and wristbands. She also has a horn pierced by what could be a miniature golden halo.

Next to her was her little sister Kneesocks standing at 5'7" with D-cup breasts,with a light blue ponytail, yellow/green eyes, fangs, and a horn in the center of her head. She also wears glasses. Wearing a black leather mini-skirt, a black strapped bra, black knee socks, black heels, several leather belts, collars and wristbands.

Corset was grinding his teeth in anger. "What is taking them so long? We sent out the notification nearly a week before the meeting!" yelled Corset in annoyance.

"Easy Mayor. Your going to blow a gasket," said The Demon Govenor of the North.

He wasn't a very tall man, standing at 5'4", but made up for it with his mighty magical abilities. Long red hair wearing a black cape.

"Lord North what are you here to pan one of your used up daughters on Prince Naruto?" asked The Lord of the east. A very tall Femfatale standing at nearly 8 ft tall a large woman with dark eyes, prominent lips, and extremely long legs She has long black hair, that covers her right eye and stretches down her back. She wears a leotard underneath armor with a shoulder cape, a huge, and a pair of long, dark boots, which reach up to her knees, with decorative adornments at the top. Tribal tattoos all along her legs.

"ENOUGH! We are to wait until our lady and her son are to appear," said Lord of the West. A Hulking behemoth of a man with a soft voice.

"Thank you Lord Discord," said Naruto as he appeared next to the throne at the same time as his mother.

Both wore elegant clothes of black and red with full body capes.

"Why did you call this meeting Corset?" asked Kushina in pure anger and annoyance.

"I called because we still haven't been able to break into heaven even though we have all 7 of the charity cities under our control," said Corset.

"That's thanks in large part to Lord Naruto that is," said the West G.

"I see," said Naruto walking forward and looking at Corset. "That is in large part due to the fact that I defeated 6 of the 7 charity's. Despite taking control of the 7 cities the last charity has hidden herself well. The My 6 Fallen maidens are currently tracking her whereabouts,"

"I don't care about that! We need to focus on opening up the Seal of the Fallen God in Datan City!" yelled Corset

"You've been looking for the Hell's Monkey descendant for the last 40 years and still haven't found it," started Kushina. "On top of that 2 angels have been killing off your ghosts. In fact you've been neglecting your duties as a governor in favor of finding this damn portal,"

"You BITCH!" Said Corset.

Naruto's eyes narrowed in annoyance. There was only one sin in his eyes and that was disrespecting his mother. Naruto's left hand reached for the chain that was on his neck, but his mother stopped him by raising her hand. It was well known that Kushina allowed Naruto to do as he pleased. What wasn't so well known was how much control she actually had over him. In truth Kushina had little to no control over her son. In fact it was the other way around in terms of control. Kushina may rule the underworld, but Naruto ruled her.

"Corset do you have a problem with me?" asked Kushina her voice even.

"I do kushina. We demons ruled under Lord Azezal, but ever since you came into the picture we had to hide in the shadows and made deals with Humans! We should rule them!" yelled Corset.

"Hold your tongue Corset," warned Kushina as her demonic aura began to flare.

"The Human world has changed, humans have changed. We need to adapt to their way if we wish to survive in this day and age.

"I say that you are just weak!" yelled Corset only to met Naruto's outstretched hand

"You've insulated my mother once already. Twice I will not tolerate! Die!" said Naruto, before Corset was blown away with a orange beam of light.

"MAYOR!" yelled Kneesocks and Scanty in shock.

Kushina sighed. "Now I need to replace one of my governors," said Kushina.

"Corset was always trying to find that gate. As of now I'm taking over Datan city. You two will work under me to kill the angels and locate the 7th virtue of purity," said Naruto.

Kneesocks kneeled before her new master and didn't met his eyes. "Yes my prince," said Kneesocks.

Scanty reluctantly did the same. "As his highness commands," said Scanty.

Naruto turned to his mother. "I have a recommendation for the new 4th Governor," said Naruto.

Kushina raised her eyebrow. "Oh? And who would that be my son? Not many here could match the power of Corset, even if he was my least favorite demon," said Kushina.

"Lord Kazamoto. He is a powerful human turned demon that would benefit greatly from a rise in position," said Naruto.

Kushina looked at her son, before nodding. "We'll have the official ceremony in a few months. For now this chamber is dismissed," said Kushina as everyone turned to leave.

As Naruto turned to his new subordinates they made sure to keep their eyes on the ground. "Return to Datan City. I will be there in a week or so," said Naruto.

"Yes. Your highness," said the Girls before vanishing.

Naruto turned to Kushina with a smile. "Now where were we?" asked Naruto

00000000000000000000000

And Cut. Little side Project. The Next chapters to come out within the next 2 weeks are the following stories

ERO

Aybess King

Succubi Protector

Purgatory

Ill also be posting updates where I am on my stories on my Twitter Page acoustic_ghost


	2. New Kid in Datan

CAT: Naruto X Panty and Stocking X HSDXD

Title: Prince of the Underworld

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Kneesocks/Scanty/Stocking/ Panty

Summary: { **Ignores last 2 ep** s} Corset is called to the underworld along with his demon commando's Scanty and Knee-socks to face the wrath of the Queen of Demons and her son. The most powerful Demon, Master of all seven sins and guardian of the throne.

Speech

 _Thought/Flashback_

 **Demon form/Attack**

 _Cellphones/TV/Radio_

As I said If I get 10 Reviews, then I will post a second chapter. Here is said Second chapter. Also if I forgot this in the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt.

 **00000000000000000000000**

 **Chapter 2: New Kid in Datan**

 **Location: Datan City**

 **The Chruch**

 **0630**

 _Datan City, a place not to far from hell, but not to close to heaven. A place in need of salvation. Even in the darkest times there will always be light. That light and salvation comes in the form of two angels._

In the chapel of the church stood 3 people and a thing. The first of them was a 6'6 African-american with a afro, a full beard and gotee combo, wearing a white purists robe, black pants and shoes. This was Garterbelt, The Black afro'd immortal Minister that took up gods will on earth. He was the...overseer of Panty and Stocking almost like a strict father, who consistency belittled the girls and called them hoes and bitches.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU DOING YOU SKANK ASS HO!?" yelled Garter at the dummer and sluttier of his two angel charges.

The woman he was yelling at was what appeared to be a 17 year old (but was closer to 300 years old) Panty Anarchy. She stood at 5'6" with b-cup breasts that a lot of guys found attractive on her, despite the stereo-type of a big titted blonde, with long blonde hair, bright blue eyes and peach colored skin. She currently wore her school clothes seeing as how today was a school day. Oh wait... it was Sunday. A white short sleeve blouse, a plaid skirt, her customary green shades, and black flats. The elder of the Anarchy sisters and lover of all things with a meat pole on the male anatomy.

"Oh chill the fuck out Garter. I mean I only fucked 2 guys yesterday, that's like a total fucking low for me," said Panty.

"I swear you have cum where your brain cells should be," said her younger sister Stocking.

Stocking may had appeared the same age as her sister, but was younger then her by more then a decade (at least by human years) Stocking looked more innocent then Panty with how soft her face was as opposed to Panty's more mature face. She stood at 5'5" with perfect curves and large D-cup breasts being twice the size of Panty's breasts, she wore a black and purple Gothic Lolita dress with a black bareatt and her signature white and blue stockings.

"Hey a Ho's gonna ho," said Panty shrugging her shoulders as she waved to the man who was leaving the room with only his pants on and a shirt.

Garter began to become red with anger. "Damnit Panty! You need to stop acting like a Fat-ass Ho and do some ghost killing or ya'll gonna be stuck here for all eternity!" yelled Garter getting the the Slutty Angel's face.

Panty sat back. "That's fine with me. Just means I don't have to go back to Heaven and fuck those assholes," said the blonde sex-crazed Angel.

Stocking took a bite of her pudding. "Yeah I;m not in a hurry to get back either. Besides Heaven is missing these rare cheese cake I like so god damn much," said Stocking with a happy look on her face and licking her lips.

Garter turned red in anger. "THIS THE KIND OF BULLSHIT I'M TALK'N BOUT! IF YOU TWO HOS DON'T GET IT TOGETHER YA'LL AIN'T EVER GOING TO MAKE IT BACK TO HEAVEN!" yelled the Priest.

"Damn son come off your period. We got this shit," said Panty.

"Yeah you got this like you got every STD under the sun ho," came a voice from the front.

Panty and Stocking jumped into Action and summoned their weapons pointing them at the front of the chapal only to gasp in shock at who was standing there. Before them was a bad ass looking chick. Standing at 5'5 with a killer bod with large c-cup breasts, and a super-fat ass that could rival Kim Kardashin, long red hair pulled into a braid, green eyes, wearing a pair of skin tight blue jeans that look painted on, a black shirt with the words 'Lil Angel' across the front with a picture of a sexy angel on the front, a pair of blue-white Bracelets and high heels.

"Who the fuck is this ho!?" Asked Garter pulling a shotgun out of his afro.

"Hey Garter if you don't want to get fucked up I suggest you put that thing away. That's Panty's best friend from when we were in Heaven," said Stocking putting her stocking back on.

"So what's the deal with this broad Hanging out with you two hos? I'm sue she was kicked out of heaven to," said Garter.

"Not exactly. She was locked up for bitch-slapping Micheal when they handed out our Punishments," said Stocking

"OMG! Bracelet! Bracelet Calamity! What the fuck are you doing here?" asked Panty strutting up to her best friend and giving her a hug.

"Hey girl! Good old Gabe finally pulled the stick out her ass and sent me to earth to be with my main bitch and my side bitch!" said Bracelet with a grin.

"Shit that's the bomb. Now we got one up on the Demon sisters!" yelled Panty.

Bracelet gained a nasty look in her eyes. "What the fuck happened and who are these Demon sisters?" asked Bracelet.

"Their a couple of uptight skanks that keep fucking with us!" said the younger Anarchy sister.

Bracelet growled. "Take me to these little THOTs so I can show them what happens when you fuck with mine!"

Panty and Stocking both took a seat on the Couch. "Love to milk-tits, but unless they're fucking with us or we see them in school we don't know where to find their sunburned asses," said Panty

Just as Bracelet was about to respond a small zipper-dog came in, before it was stuck by lightning! Everyone ignored it before Garter took a hammer and hit it on the head. Chuck- the zipper dog opened it's mouth revealing a letter from heaven/

"Look alive girls. We got a ghost," said Garter showing them the mandate. GAME

"Let's go kick some ass!" yelled Bracelet before the girls left in See-through, The pink jeep that they used to get around.

 **Location: Datan City**

 **Place: Down Town Arcade**

 **Time: 1000**

Scanty and Knee-socks stood close by watching their rampaging monster from the Video game Halo Effect. It was a hulking brute that had a massive claw for a right arm and a hammer in it's left arm. It was still a Ghost so it had the tradition color of Black and Yellow with red eyes.

"Sister I do believe that you've outdone yourself this time," said Knee-socks.

Scanty laughed. "Why thank you dear Knee-socks. I do aim to please," said Scanty as she began to rub Knee-socks breasts though her clothes.

Knee-socks moaned as she began to turn atomic red. "Sister please! We're on duty," said Knee-socks.

"She's right you know," said Naruto appearing in a portal with Yoko a step behind him. "I'll have to punish you Scanty for such a dereliction of duty,"

Scanty bowed before the prince of the Underworld. "Please forgive me my lord," said Scanty.

"Lucky for you that I have very little time to spare on you and need to focus on the Angels. I think I'll get a hands on approach," said Naruto.

"What do you have in mind my lord?" asked Yoko.

Naruto smirked, before his clothes changed into a pair of jean short, a orange and black shirt with N9 on it. Naruto jumped off the building and into the area where the Ghost was reeking havoc. He hide amounts the cars as the beast rampaged. This went on for several minutes before the Angels arrived.

"So Stocking this thing gross enough for you to wanna fuck?" asked Bracelet.

"Not even, but i'm sure a dyke like you has no problems catching something this fine," said Stocking.

"Let's kill this thing already and go home," said Panty.

Music began to play in the back round that made everyone stop to look at the angels as they all became sexy with Greek themed clothes. The three of them began a dance that seduced both men and women alike. Naruto was quite interested by this little ritual. He had killed many angel's but none were as... foolish to put on a show in the middle of battle.

"Oh Pitiful shadow lost in the Darkness may the Thunderous power of these Holy Maiden's garments purify you! REPENT MOTHERFUCKER!" yelled the three Angels together!

Panty's panties turned into her Holy Gun Back-lace

One of Stockings stockings turned into a Katana named Stripes.

Bracelet's Bracelets turned into Gauntlets with Half-shields named Armored

"Let's go!" yelled Panty firing bullets into the Brute

The Brute roared in anger before aiming it's hammer at Panty! Bracelet appeared before her and bringing her arms up and stopping the attack! Stocking followed up with cutting the arm off! The brute roared before backing up and charging a beam attack.

"Are you fucking kidding me! Why do all these Douche-bags in Fandom have to give their starting bad guys OP looking attacks that are fucking weak!?" asked Stocking as Panty stood next to her.

IT'S CALLED A TROPE YOU LITTLE GLUTTION-TITED BITCH!

Ignoring the little voice in their head's they prepared for an attack from the Brute! When the attack fired Bracelet brought her arms together forming a super shield that took the attack, before throwing it to the side! Once this happened stocking ran forward and cut the claw arm off. Panty jumped from behind cover and landed on the Ghost's face.

"REPENT MOTHERFUCKER!" Yelled Panty blowing it's head off as it turned into black smoke leaving behind 10 Heaven coins.

Naruto from the side smirked seeing this. " _These angels are interesting,"_ thought Naruto

"Well that was a work out. I think I need some loving," said Panty.

"Do what you want skank. I'm going to eat something to eat," said Stocking.

"I'm hitting the gym," said Bracelet.

Naruto smirked hearing this. No need to rush his meeting with the angels... After all it was only Sunday.

00000000000000000000000

And Cut. So as promised It's a bit shorter then I intended, but I wanted to introduce Bracelet. I hope you Guys enjoyed this chapter. This story is going into regular rotation with my others.


	3. First day of school

CAT: Naruto X Panty and Stocking

Title: Prince of the Underworld

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Kneesocks/Scanty/Stocking/ Panty

Summary: { **Ignores last 2 ep** s} Corset is called to the underworld along with his demon commando's Scanty and Knee-socks to face the wrath of the Queen of Demons and her son. The most powerful Demon, Master of all seven sins and guardian of the throne.

Speech

 _Thought/Flashback_

 **Demon form/Attack**

 _Cellphones/TV/Radio_

Okay so I deleted the top part of the High School DXD part. I never meant to put it in, so it was an oversight on my part. I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far.

00000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 3: First day of school**

 **Location: Datan City**

 **Place: Naruto's Pent house apartment**

 **Time: 0620**

Naruto opened his eyes before looking around. He saw a naked Yoko laying on his chest and couldn't help the smile that came to his face. Yoko AKA Kyubi no Kitsune had been with him for many years. All throughout his first life and his time as a slave. He had watched many vile things in his years as a slave to that bastard of a demon, but that all changed when his Mother the QUEEN of the underworld found out he was there.

Getting up, Naruto gave Yoko a hard smack on the ass making her moan in her sleep. Naruto quickly pulled on a pair of blue jean shorts that went past his knees, an orange tiger striped tee-shirt with the Words BEAST' on the front, orange, black sneakers, and and around his neck was a platinum chain, with a swirling pendent on it. Naruto looked at himself in the mirror, before he walked out the door.

Naruto looked at his demon of a car and couldn't help but smile. His Orange and black 1969 Charger with a turbo charged V-8 engine, racing tires, with chrome frame and his favorite feature was the Demon fox seats that he installed himself. Tossing is key up in the air he caught it, before getting into the car and driving like a bat out of hell.

Yoko got up and looked around the Penthouse. "Naruto-sama," said Yoko looking around here for her master.

 **Location: Datan City**

 **Place: Datan High School**

 **Time: 0700**

Naruto pulled up next to a Pink jeep with several guys swarming the angels and asking Bracelet for a date. Naruto couldn't help the smirk on his face as he looked at the three of them. It was actually pretty tough to find such sinful little angels. All Angels were pure of Heart and body, but sometimes the 'System malfunctioned and created little bitches like these. Not many people knew the Full 'system'. Only the highest ranking Angels Or Seraph knew how the system worked, but Naruto wanted to know for himself.

"Well hey there handsome," said Panty sliding up to Naruto.

"Can I help you Miss..." started the Demon Prince faking innocence.

"My name is Panty. Panty Anarchy resident ghost killing Angel and lover of all things on the male body. How bout you whip that nice hunk of meat out and pound this sweet angel puntangpie?" said Panty with a smirk.

She rarely met men who had anything but limp dicks. When she first came to earth nearly any man could get her off, but that was nearly 2 years ago. Now even gang bangs aren't doing shit for her. She needed something... stronger to scratch her itch. The male before her and an interesting and powerful Aura. The most powerful Aura she had ever felt was that of her Own Mother's and the Left hand of God himself Judgment. Compared to her he was only a drop in the bucket, but he as still strong enough to get her juices flowing.

Bracelet looked on in utter jealousy as HER Panty talked to so no name loser. Sure Bracelet was by no means a virgin, but the only times she allowed a man inside her lower lips- and even rarer her ass- was only if she was in a Threesome/Gang bang with her ride or die bitch Panty and sometimes Stocking. She normally only did this to get a taste of Panty, because her best friend/ Crush was a little slut that only did guys and the only way for Bracelet to get even a taste of her friend was if she was willing to do the same. Not to say she didn't enjoy the sex, but she loved the taste of Panty's juices.

Stocking got off the car and walked over to Naruto and stared at him. "So you gonna bone her or what? If so make it quick we have class in a bit," said Stocking.

Naruto chuckled before grabbing his backpack. "Sorry, but she's not my type. I like my girls with a little more Brains, a bit of personality, plus it helps that she has massive tits," said Naruto grabbing Stocking by her waist and planting a kiss on her lips.

Panty, Stocking, and Bracelets eyes all widened for different Reasons.

Panty: She had been denied a good looking guy who probably had a monster cock in his pants.

Bracelet: A male had stopped her chance to taste her love.

Stocking: A guy found her more interesting then Panty was.

Panty turned red in anger, before getting between the two and pushing Naruto away from her sister. "Hey cool your jets guy! The only girl who gets her pie eaten around here is me!" growled Panty.

Naruto snorted. "Don't think to highly of yourself. I've heard about you Panty. I'm all for women being able to fuck however many guys they want, but not to the extent you have," said Naruto pulling out his phone and pulling up a website. "For gods sake you have your own porn site!"

"Really?" asked Bracelet snatching Naruto's phone, before copying the site and saving it to her favorites list. "I'll have to check this out later... Just to make sure that my my girl isn't being slandered," finished the closet Lesbian.

Naruto shuck his head. "See you in class," said Naruto.

Panty was turning red in range and was pissed beyond all hell. NO. MAN. LEFT. HER. HANGING!

 **Location: Datan City High School**

 **Place: Cafetiere**

 **Time: noon**

The Demon prince put his lunch on a lone table before pulling out the 'noddle's that he had inside of a pocket dimension. Even after his first life he still had a thing for the noodles. Only he didn't crave them as he previously did. Opening the Lid on his noodles he was about to take a bite when a group of boys walked up to his table. From the smell of them they were 'athletes'. Chest pounding, idiots all wanting to impress and take panty and/or Stocking for themselves.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" asked Naruto hiding his annoyance.

The middle man- who Naruto assumed was the leader slammed his hand on the table. "Listen your new here so i'm going to cut you a break. Stay away from the Anarchy sisters or else," said the Young man getting close to Naruto's face.

"Or else what?" asked Naruto.

The foolish Jock throw a punch at Naruto. Many people gasped seeing that the new kid was about to get a welcome like no other! Naruto use to fighting rebellious Demons, prudish Angels, and Humans with Magical Might was not impressed by the speed of the punch! Naruto fell backwards in the chair, before bracing his arms and doing a kip-up onto the table! Once on the table Naruto flipped off and kicked the jock in the shoulder dislocating it with ease! The Jock roared in pain as his buddies helped him up.

Naruto looked around the room as the Tension rose. "Fact! I'm not someone you want to Fuck with! Fact! I'm not someone who's going to roll over! Fact! If you come after me Your going to be leaving with at least one broken bone!" yelled Naruto.

"That is quite an impressive speech Mr. Uzumaki, however such acts of violence are against School rules," said Knee-socks walking up to Naruto wearing a band that marked her as the Vice-president of the student Council, her horn hidden from view.

"Of course Miss...," started Naruto looking Knee-socks up and down, imagining all the things he would do to her.

"Daemon.. Knee-socks Daemon. I would like you to re-frame from harsh actions in the future," said Knee-socks turning and walking away.

Watching them partway Stocking could not help but feel something deep inside her. A rage she had never felt in her entire life. Since she always played second fiddle to her sister she couldn't describe this feeling of... pain, hate, and malice. What was this feeling deep inside of her being?

 **Location: Datan City**

 **Place: Dining Room**

 **Time: 1730**

The bangs and moans of Panty, Stocking, and the five guys they brought home with them was so loud that it was heard though the Soundproof walls that Garter had installed so he wouldn't have to hear Panty's whoreish moans, but even he knew that Panty was in a bad mood at the moment if the look on her face was anything to go by.

"What's eating the hooker, besides her carpet munching friend and those five boys up there?" asked Garter.

"The new kid denied her," said Stocking taking a bite of cherry pie.

"I didn't think there was a man alive that could resist the power of an Angel's touch.

"Um are you forgetting about me?" asked A Red haired boy who was sitting in the chair next to Garter.

This was Brief, The 'Assistant' to the Girls, Panty's Love sick puppy and Garter's 'Buddy' . Brief stood at about 6' tall and looked fairly scrawny wavy, ginger hair, and a round nose. His hair falls over his forehead, covering his eyes, however, this doesn't seem to impair his vision, khaki green hoodie and pants, beige and dark green sneakers, a dark green belt, and gray headphones. He wears three buttons on his hoodie, and normally carries a PKE Meter on his back.

"Oh Brief if only you weren't trying to turn a hoe into a Housewife me and you would get along so well," said Garter.

"Yeah as if Geek-boy could ever pull the trigger," said Stocking taking another bite of her pie.

"Hey!" yelled Brief.

Before anything else could be said A bolt of lightning struck and a mandate from heaven came though. Garter took the piece of paper and narrowed his eyes at the word on the Paper. Stocking was about to talk shit, but knew that If Garter was this focused it wasn't time to piss around.

"What does It say?" asked Stocking.

Turning the paper around Stocking dropped her cake in fear. She had heard stories of the things this man did when he took part in the desecration of Nuns. While Panty and Stocking raveled in Sin, even they wouldn't stoop so low as to try and make a person of the cloth fall.

stocking put her hands to her mouth. "Oh Father in heaven!" whispered the Katana wielding angel in fear.

"You damn skippy on this one. Get Stocking and Bracelet for a meeting. We going to need all the fire power we can get. Shit I might have to get involved myself," said Garter as he put the paper on the table.

Brief looked at the paper in confusion at the message on the paper.

 _ **The Prince was Coming**_

 **Location: Datan City**

 **Place: Naruto's Pent House**

 **Time: 1800**

Naruto stepped out of the shower wearing only a towel and chain, before making his way to the dinner his Yoko lovingly prepared for him. eating the stake slowly. Naruto wiped his mouth, before kissing Yoko on the lips. Yoko moaned into the kiss as Naruto pushed her onto the table and hiked up her skirt as she undid his pants freeing the monster that was his penis from its confines. Before they could make love, the door to the house opened and in walked the Daemon sisters. Naruto growled as Yoko put her hand on his chest. He moved away as Yoko stood up.

"You two better have a damn good reason for interrupting Master Naruto from relaxing," said Yoko.

"We do. It's the Angels. They have destroyed one of our Negative Orbs that was attached to a Ghost," said Scanty.

Naruto hummed for a moment, before taking a seat on his chair. "It seems that I'll have to handle things myself. I have little interest in killing the Angels myself, but letting them see just how weak they are compared to me will be... interesting," said Naruto as Yoko kneeled before her master and began to service him.

Naruto laughed before summoning a mask. It was a black mask with red swirls and white Dreadlocks. The Mask that he learned to live with in Slavery, the Mask that became his symbol in war. The Sign of the Prince of the Underworld.

The Face of Destruction was about to arrive.

0000000000000000000

And Cut. So I had to bust this chapter out real quick. Work on it for a full day. So At the request of one of my Fans I'm going to start gunning for Longer chapters, but Anything beyond 3000 is a big weakness to me. I'll be aiming for 2000-3500 once I get a better ryhtem going.


	4. Demon Prince's Rampage

CAT: Naruto X Panty and Stocking

Title: Prince of the Underworld

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Kneesocks/Scanty/Stocking/ Panty

Summary: { **Ignores last 2 ep** s} Corset is called to the underworld along with his demon commando's Scanty and Knee-socks to face the wrath of the Queen of Demons and her son. The most powerful Demon, Master of all seven sins and guardian of the throne.

Speech

 _Thought/Flashback_

 **Demon form/Attack**

 _Cellphones/TV/Radio_

Alright Everyone here is chapter 4 of The Prince of the Underworld.

0000000000000000000

 **Chapter 4: Demon Prince's Rampage**

 **Location: Naruto's Penthouse**

 **Place: Living Room**

 **Time: 1400**

 **Warning Lemon**

Naruto held Knee-sock's head to his cock as she sucked with all the vigor and eagerness she could muster for her master. Knee-socks couldn't help, but want to touch herself to the taste of her master, her eyes cut over to her sister who was bound, blindfolded, and gagged, getting whipped on her ass. Scanty had a 12-inch vibrator stuffed in her pussy that was the same size as her master and was set to max. The Fox demoness Yoko was laughing as she whipped her sister's ass. Their Master had promised to punish her and she was getting it.

Naruto groaned as Knee-socks worked her tongue around his cock. While he was tempted to Deep throat her, he was enjoying the feel of her tongue on his cock to much to just let it go. He also wanted to pant her red face white with his cum.

"AAAAAAA!" yelled Scanty cumming again for the... 20th time.

"WHO TOLD YOU TO CUM BITCH!?" yelled Yoko striking her ass again white her flaming fox whip.

Naruto felt his cock twich looking at his familier dominate the girl who thought she was going to do as she pleased. Corset may have allowed them to do as they wished, but not Naruto. Naruto grabbed Knee-socks and ripped her clothes as he removed his cock fro her mouth, before using her breasts to try and get himself off. Even though she was sucking him off not 10 seconds ago she had a massive blush on her face. Seeing the crown of his cock! The taste was making her so wet alone, but seeing it made her want it inside of her Pussy! Regardless of how proper she and her sister pretended to be she was a horny little slut deep on the inside! She loved when her sister tasted her, she loved when her sister turned her into a little slut! Now here she was being dominated by the Prince of the Underworl and she Coucld'nt help but love it!

Naruto roared as he unloaded all over, her breasts, face, and hair, with some of it landing on her glasses. Yoko stopped her torment of Scanty and allowed her to fall to the ground. Yoko removed all of her restians as she looked at her cum covered sister.

"Crawl over there like the bitch you are and clean your sister's pussy with only your tougne slut," said Yoko getting wet off of ordering her around.

Scanty did as she was told, before crawling up to Knee-socks and began to eat out her pussy! Knee-Socks opened her mouth to cry in pleasure, but Yoko quickly silanced her with a kiss as she held guide the glasses wearing demoness's hand to her pussy.

Naruto lined his cock up with Scanty's ass before driving it all the way to the base! Scanty yelped at the surprise intrusion into her Ass. The biggest thing she ever had inside her ass was her sister's tongue, and this Man-meat was SO much bigger then her sisters tounge. Naruto began thrusting into Scanty as the Three Demoness's began to feel their own Climates approaching. Naruto groaned as he unloaded his seed deep inside of her ass. The three demonesses all moaned in pleasure as they came themselves.

 **Lemon End**

Naruto pulled out of Scanty before admiring the girls. Yoko was still working Knee-socks over, but Scanty was in a pleasure induced coma. Sitting down Naruto enjoyed the sight before him with a smile. Naruto got up before summoning his battle suit. The clothes were a full black spandex body suit, an ankle length waist cape, knee high armored boots, Orocalcum armor. Summoning his helmet he opened a portal.

"Try not to put here into a coma my dear," said Naruto.

"Where are you going my Lord?" asked Yoko as she held in a moan as Knee-socks began to eat her pussy.

"I want to get some excursive," said Naruto.

 **Location: Datan City**

 **Place:Downtown Datan City**

 **Time: 1600**

A cop car sat on the street with two police officers eating a late lunch. The calls were slow today, so they were taking it slightly easy.

"So you heading to the Gym after work today?" asked Cop A

"Not today bro. Takeing a son to a ball game tonight. Got... What the fuck is that?" asked Cop B

A Portal opened up and out stepped out a Man wearing armor and a black helmet with white Dreads. Putting his hand up he opened his palm up and blasted the Cop car into a Building! As the car hit the building people began to run away in fear. Cop A grabbed the Radio and called for back-up. The Figure in Black smirked.

"Come to me Angels! Come and meet the Prince of Darkness!" yelled the figure flaring his power, resulting in a massive shock wave.

 **Location: Datan City**

 **Place: Chruch**

 **Time: 10 minutes before the shock wave**

A sweating Bracelet lay next to panting and Stocking on one of the VERY rare occasions where they needed an itch scratched and Panty wasn't around to help Bracelet and Stocking didn't want to go out.

Bracelet grabbed a cigarette from her bed side table and sparked it before taking a long drag. "Not Bad Stocking. You still can't lick a cunt for shit though, which is actually shocking," said Bracelet blowing smoke in Stockings face. "With the way your fat ass downs Sweets you'd think you'd do better,".

Stocking glared at her 'partner' at being called a Fat Ass. "Eat me cuntsicle. I'd probably get a better orgasm from Garter," said Stocking

Yes, Garter called her and Panty all kinds of rude things, but she knew that Garter did it out of a twisted form of Love for the two of them. Garter was Family. He was the annoying Cousin or worse brother that they never wanted, but were stuck with and had to make the best of it. Bracelet on the other hand was a dyke that Stocking could do without. Stocking had no issues with anyone in the LGBT community, but anytime she made a reference to anyone like that it was always the bitch who decided to straddle her waist, before chocking her with her strong hands. Stocking began to gasp and wizz. One of her Major turn-on's was getting chocked!

"Maybe I need to remind you of what happens who you disrespect me in the bedroom bitch. I mean it has been nearly 10 years my beautiful Stocking," said Bracelet squeezing slightly harder making Stocking cream herself in pleasure.

Bracelet Grabbed Stocking's Leg's and began to scissor her making the girl moan, but stopped as a pulse of Demonic energy flow across them. Stopping what they were doing they jumped up and quickly grabbed some clothes. Stocking rocking a white croptop, blue jean jacket and jean short-shorts, ger stockings and heels. Bracelet just pulled on some jeans and a black shirt, before following stocking out of the room.

 **Location: Datan City**

 **Place:Down town**

 **Time: 5 minutes later**

POTU grew board as he throw another human away from him. He sighed in annoyance. He had spared the police on a whim, but already he was ready for the angels to appear. POTU raised his hand blocking the bullets that would had hit him. He could have dodged them or outright stopped them with just his power, but where is the fun in that.

He turned his head to see the blond haired angel from before. Standing up POTU turned to her, before vanishing in a burst of speed he appeared before Panty and back handed her to the concreate! Panty turned and quickly began to shot sevreal holy bullets at POTU. Each of them was blocked.

"Dude I was in the middle of some Great sex when you had to go and flare your fucking energy!" growled Panty.

"Sorry my dear. I was board, maybe I can make it up to you," said POTU.

"Not gonna happen!" yelled Stocking raising her blade and charing ath POTU.

POTU grabbed her blade with his hand, before throwing her into a lamp post! Stocking yelled in pain as it felt like her back broke in two. Panty began to let off shots as she charged in attempting to avange her sister! POTU raised his energy to the point that bullets became dust in his presence. Panty charged in one last time, before POTU took he foot from under her, before flipping and dropping his leg into her mid section making her spit up blood in pain!. hargedRasing to his feet he looked at Braelet and you could almost feel the smile on his face.

PANTY!" yelled Bracelet falling at POTU and throwing out a Haymaker. "DIE MOTHERFUCKER!"

POTU blocked the attack, before kicking Bracelet away. Stocking appeared holding two swords and slashing at Potu who was dancing backwards. Stopping on his right foot, he put his hands together in a drawing motion and summoned and Blade of energy! Stocking's blades connected, but they did noting. Mowing his head backward he dodged a bullet, before rasing his foot to block Bracelet's fist. POTU spun and sent the three angels flying into Buildings!

"What's the deal with this bastard!?" asked Bracelet as she dug herself our of the wall and regrouped with her friends. "He tanked a fucking hit from Three angels and he's still coming,"

"This guy is way tougher then I thought he was," said Stocking rolling her shoulders

"What kind of freaking Ghost is he?" asked Panty as she creaked her neck.

He frowned under his helmet. "I'm no Ghost. Im the Prince of the Underworld. POTU for short, and you three lovely ladies are my pray," said POTU

"Don't count us out yet bukko! We still got plenty of whoop-ass left in us.

"I grow board of these games," said POTU ripping a chain off his neck. The chain began to expand and form before it became a Long sword on a Shield with several small openings in blade.

Putting both hands on the sword he charged at the girls full killing intent blasting the three. All three girls were frozen as they were hit with the full impact of the killing intent. POTU was upon them and raised his sword for the kill, only to stop inches from Stocking's face.

Stocking fell to her knees shaking as the sword turned back into a chain. . Stocking could fell a warmth running down her legs, knowing that she had pissed herself in fear. POTU began to laugh as he turned to walk away. Stocking grit her teeth in rage and embarrassment, before standing up. "GET BACK HERE DICKWEED! WE ARE NOT FINISHED!"

"Yes we are my dear. While you three are strong your not even close to my power level," said POTU balling up his fist before hitting a 7 floor Building and Blowing it to dust. "That was 9 percent of my full power in case you were wondering how outclassed you were compared to me,"

All three girls gasped as they backed away from him. They knew he was powerful, but to see him demolish a building. The fear that they were currently experiencing was like a fine tasting wine to POTU. Panty raised Backlace, but couldn't fire on the man. Dropping it to the ground tears began streaming down her face as she hugged her sister from behind as Stocking dropped Stripes 1&2 with her own tears.

"If you have the time to cry then you have the time to train. Wipe your tears away," said POTU walking away.

The three Angels dared not move, even after POTU was gone from their site.

000000000000000000000000000000

And Cut. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I had it I finished last week, but I was a bit busy to post last week. Anyway I hope to see you guys for the next installment of this chapter.


	5. Pain of Defeat

CAT: Naruto X Panty and Stocking

Title: Prince of the Underworld

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Kneesocks/Scanty/Stocking/ Panty

Summary: { **Ignores last 2 ep** s} Corset is called to the underworld along with his demon commando's Scanty and Knee-socks to face the wrath of the Queen of Demons and her son. The most powerful Demon, Master of all seven sins and guardian of the throne.

Speech

 _Thought/Flashback_

 **Demon form/Attack**

 _Cellphones/TV/Radio_

Sorry for being gone for the last two weeks. I've had had to do double my work and two 24 hours shifts in a week. Currently tired as all hell, but i'm still trucking.

000000000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 5: Pain of Defeat**

 **Location: Heaven**

 **place: The 7th sphere**

 **Time: Infinity**

Were the pristine gold and white halls not devoid of life, one could clearly see the woman who stormed towards the office of the Lord of all thing. The clicking of heels was audible with each step bouncing off the walls. The figure storming towards the Throne of God, was his right hand and Second in command of Heaven in his absence. Judgment Anarchy, mother of the banished Angel's Panty and Stocking Anarchy.

If one didn't pay attention to Judgement's appearance they would have mistaken her for a woman in her late 30's early 40's, standing at 6'1" with a slender build, large DD-cup breasts, strighet waist length blonde hair, bright blue eyes that were narrowed in pure rage, a off shoulder white dress that fell to her knees, showing off the pure white stockings and heels she had. On her right arm was a collapsed shield and on her right side was a 23 inch double bladed sword that was in it's sheath at her side. Stopping before the door of her Lord she kicked it open with all the force of an atomic bomb!

The office was large, as expected of the one who ruled over all. The office was Pure light. If it wasn't for an Angel's ability not to be blinded by the golden rays of heaven, then she wouldn't have been able to make out the Desk and Throne like chair. Sitting behind said desk was the lord of all things. God. He looked average really. standing at about 5'10" black braided hair, chocolate colored skin, black eyes, wearing a gold suit with a white tie.

"You broke my door judge," said God as he set aside his pen and looked at his right hand.

"I don't give a #%*! My children are in danger! POTU showed up in Datan just as Micheal predicted!" yelled Judgment as the profanity filter in heaven stopped her from cursing.

God frowned hearing this. In the entire history of the war between the forces of Heaven and the Underworld POTU had been the one demon that only the 5 strongest beings in heaven could hope to kill. Gabiral, Micheal, Jesus, Judgment, and himself. A trio of even prodigy level angels couldn't defeat him in straight combat. Standing from his throne and looking down at the lower levels. As Lord of all things he himself had only been on the field of battle with darkness. He had fought POTU once in the long history of wars between Heaven and the Underworld. He was not eager for a rematch anytime soon.

"Is the last Charity safe?" asked God.

"Yes. She's in a place where only myself, her guard, and the Pope are aware of," said Judgment.

"Let us hope that POTU doesn't find her or it could spell the end of Heaven," said God as he looked down upon the world.

 **Location: Datan City**

 **Place: Chruch**

 **Time: 1800**

Garter looked at the three girls who were all around the living room in different states of pain. Stocking had her ribs tapped with her top off, wearing nothing but a pair of jean-shorts, Panty had her arm in a cast wearing her normal red dress, and Bracelet had her head wrapped up.

"I never thought i'd see the day where my hookers get their asses kicked like this," said Garter trying to concel his worry for the two.

"What the heck happened to the girls!" asked Brief.

"We had a run in with POTU runt," said Bracelet groaning from the headache she had.

"I'm sorry POTU?" asked Brief.

"It's short for Prince of the Underworld. For the last 500 or so years he's run ruck-shot over the forces of Heven. In fact we have a saying when it comes to that guy," said Stocking.

"What is that?" asked Brief.

"If POTU shows up run and pray that he leaves you alone," said Panty.

"Well no time to mope around," said Bracelet wincing in pain. "If that prick shows up again we need to be ready,"

"Aman to that sister," said Stocking.

Garter sighed, before turning. "Then Follow me and be ready hookers, because your gonna with that yo mama kept her legs shut when i'm though with ya'll,"

 **Location: Underworld**

 **Place: Kushina's room**

 **Time: unknown.**

Kushina smiled as Naruto kissed her thigh. "You did very well my son. I'm a little surprised that you didn't hurt the angels more then you did," said Kushina.

Naruto stopped admiring the Dark Goddess's that was his mother's body and smiled at her. "They were not powerful enough to kill. I would have felt like a bully had I killed them, besides they are Judgment's girls," said Naruto.

Naruto and Judgment had one of the bloodiest rivalries throughout Heaven/Underworld. One of their clash had been so violent that they had been the ones to cause the Nucular explosion at Constantinople. Over the last five centuries they had always come within a hair of death's door, but didn't knock. They played fast and loose with Life and death, flirting at the edge of total annihilation. Naruto didn't kill Judgment because she was his favorite sparing partner and Judgment had never had a good opening to kill Naruto.

The queen grabbed her son, before kissing him. "You have time, before you have to leave. Show your mother how much you love her, my beloved son," said Kushina.

"As you wish m'lady," said Naruto

Naruto grabbed Kushina by her thighs and began to kiss her! He ripped her top and began to kiss her neck. Kushina gasped in pleasure as her power exploded thought out the entire castle. All thought out the palace Orcs, demons, maids, and monsters felt the before showing her his love for her for the rest of the night.

 **Location: unknown**

 **Place: Unknown**

 **Time: 0430**

A young woman shot up from her bed as sweat dripped down her body. Wiping her face of the sweat, wiping her hand though her long white tresals she got out of bed wearing only a white thong. Walking over to her closet she grabbed out a black tank top, and black spats, grabbing a ribbon she wrapped her hair up. Turning to her mirror she saw her own dark green eyes staring back at her with nothing but sarrow. Sarrow for her sisters that had been taken by that monster POTU.

"Lady May," said a person walking into her room. He was a tall male with black hair, wearing priest robes.

"It is rude to enter a lady's room uninvited as you well know Saimon," said May in annoyance as she wrapped her hands.

"The whole point of me being here is to protect you May. How can I do that if you inset on locking yourself away?" said Saimon

"What good will I be if I don't master my powers to the absolute limit," said May walking out of the room.

"You are as diligent as always Lady May," said Saimon.

 **Location: Datan City**

 **Place: Church- Underground training facility**

 **time: A week after the fight with POTU.**

Garter overlooked the Angels as they trained extra hard. Briefs was close by. The three angels were in full battle mode fighting like their lives depended on it. Their attacks were well coordinated, each of them covered the weaknesses of the others.

"Hey Garter there's something i've been meaning to ask, but never did," said Brief.

"What is it Brief?" asked Garter more focused on the girls then anything else.

"Well the girls have been here for over a year, with Bracelet just arriving here a few days ago," said Brief.

"Your point. Bracelet move a bit faster, you nearly bit the dust," said Garter as Bracelt made a rude hand juster.

"My point is what did the girls do to get kicked out of Heaven?" asked Brief.

Garter opened his mouth to replay, but quickly closed it. "It's not my place to tell you what happened Brief. Just know that regardless of how big a slut or glutton someone is they have to fuck up big time to get kicked out... especially since they are the children of Judgment herself," said Garter

000000000000000000000

And cut. This was an exposition chapter more then anything. I hopw you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will see you again soon.


	6. Fall From Grace pt 1

CAT: Naruto X Panty and Stocking

Title: Prince of the Underworld

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Kneesocks/Scanty/Stocking/ Panty

Summary: { **Ignores last 2 ep** s} Corset is called to the underworld along with his demon commando's Scanty and Knee-socks to face the wrath of the Queen of Demons and her son. The most powerful Demon, Master of all seven sins and guardian of the throne.

Speech

 _Thought/Flashback_

 **Demon form/Attack**

 _Cellphones/TV/Radio_

What's up everyone. I took a two week break to get my mind right. I have a lot of projects to catch up on, but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm currently in the middle of the newest chapters of Succubi Protector and Purgatory. I'm also working on my skills to try and make longer chapters. Forgive me if this seems hort or rushed.

000000000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 6: Fall from Grace pt 1**

 **Location: Church**

 **Place: Stocking's room**

 **Time: 0200 (two weeks after POTU's attack)**

Stocking awoke with a start, sweat running down her face as her bangs stuck to her forehead. Leaning forward the swordwoman of the angels took a moment to catch her breath as images of POTU playing with them ran though her mind. In some ways it reminded her of her Legion days and of her mentor.

Grabbing her face she wiped her hair backwards. "God Damnnit. Another freaking nightmare," said Stocking throwing the covers off of herself.

After POTU beat them stupid she had had recurring nightmares that didn't bod well for her sleep. Getting up she grabbed a towel and began to make her way to the baths. As she passed by her sister's room she heard the sound of light snores from it's two occupants. She went into the shower and turned the water as hot as she could handle. As the water streamed down her body, Stocking looked at the mirror that was close by and couldn't help but look at herself.

As the water went down her body old memories creep into the forefront of her mind.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Location: 3rd level of Haven, the training/ Army level**_

 _ **Place: Harmony Court**_

 _ **time: Infinity= 200 + years ago**_

 _Stocking stood across from her opponent with a pair of swords. Her opponent was a user of the shield and sword. Slamming her sword onto her shield. Like most Angels she was a beauty beyond reproach to mortal men and women alike. Standing at 5'7, her hair was_ _long and fiery red, wearing the feminate training armor, around her waist was a piece of red clothe that acted like a belt. This was Cloth Al Hazard. A 6-winged Angel_

 _Twirling them she charged in at her opponent and swung both swords. Her opponent blocked with one, before attacking with her own slash. Stocking bent backwards avoiding the attack, before spinning and attacking with a thrust of her own blade. Cloth stopped the attack with her shield before putting it behind her back and thrust at Stocking. Stocking stopped the attack, by crossing her blades, but wasn't ready for the follow up shield smash that sent her flying. Stocking spun in the sir, before landing on her feet swords at the ready._

" _Nice recovery Stocking. Your even better at defense with two swords. I'd say that as Far as skills go Stick to one sword for Offense and two for Defense," said Cloth sheathing her sword behind the shield. "You'll make a fine Soldier for the Army of Heaven once you complete your training of course,"_

 _Stocking smiled at her mentor. "Thank you Cloth. I hope I can be as good as you someday," said Stocking bowing to her master._

 _Cloth put her hand on Stocking's shoulder. "Someday you will surpass me Stocking. After all you are the child of Judgment herself," said Cloth_

 _Stocking couldn't help the blush that appeared on her face. While Judgment was her Mother she hardly saw her after her first 30 years of life due to the things she needed to do as the Left hand of God. While Stocking loved her mother, she idolized Cloth as she was one of the Strongest Legionnaires in the armies of Heaven. Stocking spent many years learning how to use a blade from books that Cloth wrote. Nothing was better then learning from the woman herself however._

" _Cloth there's something I wanted to ask you," said Stocking._

" _Speak freely child. You may be my student, but I will always listen to what you have to say," said Cloth._

" _It's been a while since I've seen my sister and I was wondering if I could go and see her?" said the blushing swordswoman._

 _Cloth put her hand on her student's shoulder. "I know your eager to see you sister, go to her," said Cloth_

 _Stocking smiled at her mentor, before taking off to see her sister. Panty would be so happy to see her It had been several months since the two had seen each other. Since the two were in different legions they trained in different Areas and would go monthes even years without seeing each other. Stocking had joined the sword Legion under_

 _the command of Seraph Gabiral and Panty under the control of Seraph Micheal. Rushing away from her teacher! She wanted to see her sister so very badly right now! Taking a running leap she sprouted her wings and took flight to the Archery zone._

 _It didn't take her long to arrive at the Archery zone and already she could See Panty lining up a shot. She was over 100 meters away from the flying ring that was moving at speeds that would make most people's head's spin. She released the arrow at an unkonwn signal and hit the target causing it to light up. Stocking was in awe of her sister. Not only was she beautiful, but she was one of if not the Strongest angel with a single pair of wings. In fact it was speculated that she could be gifted a second pair soon._

" _PANTY!" yelled Stocking waving to her sister._

 _Panty turned to Stockings and smiled at her sister. It was the kind of smile that was reserved for those she loved._

" _Stocking!" yelled Panty flying over to her sister._

 _The two sister's embraced happy to see each other again._

 _ **Flashback end**_

Stocking was brought of of her thoughts as the banging on the door grew louder.

"Are you ever going to get your chocolate loving ass out of the bathroom!" yelled Bracelet.

"Bite me carpet muncher!" yelled Stocking opening the door and shoving her way past Bracelet, only to get slapped on the ass hard! Stocking jumped before turning to the woman who did it.

"Name the time and place hon," said a smirking Bracelet.

Ignoring her she went to get her clothes on for school. At lease then she'd be away from Bracelet.

"HEY BITCHES GET DOWN HERE. WE GOT A MANDATE FROM HEAVEN!" yelled Garter.

Stocking sighed in annoyance. Looks like her good day was about to get ruined.

 **Location: Datan City High School**

 **Place: P.E**

 **Time: 0930**

Naruto sat in the stands wearing a orange workout shorts and a mostire resistant shirt. He was sitting being lazy as he watched jocks try and impress the girls with their muscles. He personally was a bit annoyed by their antics. He personally wanted to send them to the afterlife, but didn't want to waste his energy for something as frugal as that. Closing his eyes he allowed his body to drift into a meditative state while his Spirit looked around. Many of the girls were bangable, but compared to angels, Demons, and those of supernatural/Holy energy, regular humans were nothing.

Feeling A new Aura in the area he returned to his body and looked around. He looked over to the Angle trio and instantly saw that they recognized this woman.

Smiling to himself he got up. "This could be very interesting,"

"Oh Hell no! What the fuck is she doing here!?" Asked Panty grinding her teeth.

" The nerve of this Bitch!" growled Bracelet hitting her hands together ready for a fight.

"Why are you here... Master?" said Stocking in a trance as she looked at her master for the first time in several years. The woman she idolized as a young angel

Standing at the doors to the gym was a beautiful Woman. Standing at 5'7 with large D-cup breast and strong, her hair which once was long and fiery red, was now a pixie cut with a bang hanging over her left eye covering it from view and had golden highlights, wearing a pair of white spandex shorts, a pink shirt, and a pair of Pink and white running shoes.

"Good morning. My name is Cloth Al Hazard. I will be your Teacher Starting from this moment forward. Please treat me kindly," said Cloth as her eyes locked onto the Three Angels own.

00000000000000000000000

And cut. That is the end of that. Like I said before it's nothing to big and nothing to small. I plan to explore more of this later on, but for now Know that I currently have plans for Panty and Stocking as well as Bracelet.

Also I added a Link to my Youtube channal in my Profile. I would love it if you guys could pop on Over and check it out.


	7. Fall From Grace pt 2

CAT: Naruto X Panty and Stocking

Title: Prince of the Underworld

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Kneesocks/Scanty/Stocking/ Panty

Summary: { **Ignores last 2 ep** s} Corset is called to the underworld along with his demon commando's Scanty and Knee-socks to face the wrath of the Queen of Demons and her son. The most powerful Demon, Master of all seven sins and guardian of the throne.

Speech

 _Thought/Flashback_

 **Demon form/Attack**

 _Cellphones/TV/Radio_

00000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 7: Fall From Grace pt 2**

 **Location: Datan City**

 **Place: Naruto's Pent house Apartment**

 **Time: Late after school**

Naruto's eyes snapped open from his restful slumber as he looked over at Yoko who was sleeping peacefully. A single strand of hair was in her face. Smiling at her he moved the single strand behind her ear, before giving her a kiss. Naruto rubbed Yokos

Naruto pulled on a pair of sleeping pants, before looking at his lovely assistant with a loving gaze. They had been together since he was born as a human. When Naruto was a human Yoko had been a massive ball of energy named Kurama. After he died he and Kurama had been transported to the Underworld and into the court of a Demon Noble. Since Naruto was born a male his Soul was Male, however Kurama was a being of just consciousness and therefore had no gender. The Noble had turned her and used her as his own personal hole for nearly a centery, before throwing her to Naruto as a sort of 'reunion' to them.

Their first few weeks had been awkward between the two of them. Yoko being a whore for the Noble and he a warrior in the death fights. No it all came to ahead sevreal weeks after that.

 _Flashback_

 ** _Location: Underworld_**

 ** _Place: Noble's Gladiator Pit- Naruto's Personal room_**

 ** _Time: 900 years ago._**

 _Naruto was dragged into his 'private' chambers after a most difficult fight. As the Demon Noble's best fighter Naruto was given the best of everything. He was even given a room away from the other crazed Human souls and hate filled demons. The larger of the two demons opened the door before Naruto was thrown onto the floor by the guards. Yoko got off the bed and rushed to her 'master'. After reuniting with her former jailer she had tried to talk with him, but he was to tired and exhausted most days from fighting. Both wore clothes different from what one would think they would. Naruto was in just a pair of shorts and sandals. His hair was much longer, down to the middle of his back. Yoko only wore a with a see though loincloth and bikini top._

" _Naruto-sama!" yelled Yoko running over to Naruto as she turned him over and examined him. His Demonic healing was already mending wounds and bones. "What did you do to him!" roared Yoko wishing she still had free use of her powers._

 _The larger guard, an ogre growled. "Don't blame us you useless slut!" yelled the Orge backhanding Yoko and sening her onto the bed_

 _The smaller guard a lizard just looked at her. "He refused to kill his enemy. And insualted our Lord and Master. He's just lucky that he's the strongest of the Master's servetns or he'd be dead right now. As for you you little bitch I think we need to teach you a lesson," said The Lizard_

 _Yoko's eyes narrowed as flames appeared in her hand. Even if she was froced to wear a slave collar that stopped her using her full power, she was still a Kyuubi. Before either of them could touch her a spike of Demonic power flooded the room. They both looked beind them only to be dispatched by an awaked Naruto who only used one hand._

" _Trash!" growled out the formor human as he took a seat on his bed._

" _Are you alright Naruto-sama?" asked Yoko._

" _Stop it," growled the Gladiator in anger._

" _Stop what Naruto-sama?" asked Yoko._

 _Naruto grabbed Yoko and throw her onto the bed. "THAT! Calling me Sama! You are the feared KYUUBI NO KITSUNE! The one who brought the entire Leaf village to his knees in one night! MY partner-in-crime! Where is the Kurama I know!?" asked Naruto._

 _Yoko turned her head away. "Gone. I've spent the last 100 years as a slave to the pleasure of a fool. He grew tired of me and gave me to my formor jailer. If there is someone I must call Master i'd rather it be you then anynoe else," said Yoko looking into his eyes._

" _What would you have me do Yoko?" asked Naruto his lips nearly touching hers._

" _Wash my insides with your seed, Mark me with your power, make me into yours and yours alone My lord," said Yoko._

 _Naruto wasted no time as he ripped away Yoko's clothes as kissed her hard on the lips almost bruising them, clawing at her Master's back the world fell away as the only thing in their eyes wac each other. Naruto, not one for foreplay thrust into Yoko making her gasp in pleasure. Her Master filled her in ways that the Noble-Demon never could. Even after all the times she was thrown to packs of males, tentacles, and dungons. Nothing could compare to a man that knew how to work his dick._

 _To Naruto Yoko was as tight as a vice, evne though he knew of all the depraved things that his 'owner' did to her and his many slaves that he indugled himself in._

 _Putting that vile creature from his mind._

 _Yoko leaned up and kissed Naruto as their tongues battled for dominance._

 _Lemon/ Flashback end_

Ever since that day the two of them had been pretty much inseparable. Even his mother wwanted her to stay be his side as his guard. Taking a seat in his chair he summoned a bottle of Demonic liquor and a glass. He rarely indugled in the drink as it was a bit mellow for his tastes, but he wanted something light tonight. Chuckling to himself he thought about what he planned to do to his new angelic toys.

 **Location: Chruch**

 **Place: Cloth's chambers**

 **Time: 2100**

Cloth sat before her personal alter, all 6 of her wings on full display as she prayed to the Lord. Angels while not allowed to show signs of the sins were allowed to feel thngs, like love. Cloth in her entire existance had only loved one.

A knock on the door brought cloth out of her prayer. "Enter," said Cloth as she allowed her wings to vanish into nothingness.

Opening the door was her student, dressed in a pair of skin tight jeans, a white shirt, and a lolita jacket. Cloth had a frown on her as she looked at Stocking's form of dress. Stocking failed to notice her teacher's forwn, to excited to talk with her. The only words spoken between them was that Cloth told them to escort her to their abode where she was given her own room.

"Cloth it's been...," started Stocking.

"Stop! That is not how you greet your superior Warrior!?" asked Cloth

Stocking initially elated, was shocked by what her mentor said. She closed her eyes and quickly fell into a kneeling position allowing her long tresses to blanket her like a cape. "I Stocking Anarchy, Warrior of the 3rd legion 2nd cohort, presinet myself to Cloth El Hazard,Council Member of the 3rd Legion, Master of the 2nd Cohort," said Stocking almost submissively.

"You had all the talent in Heaven, and what do you do? You waste it. You could have been a leader in the Legion. I thought you would become the Sgt-at-Arms of my Cohort. Instead you and your foolish sister are banished from Heaven! I have never been more ashamed of a Student in my life!" growled Cloth. "Leave my sight,"

Stocking got up and left the room. "Mistress... Forgive me," said Stocking holding back tears as the memories of that day came back to her.

000000000000000000000000000

And that ends that chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chapter is fully devoted to the Happenings of the girls before they were banished from heaven.


	8. Fall From Grace pt 3

CAT: Naruto X Panty and Stocking

Title: Prince of the Underworld

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Kneesocks/Scanty/Stocking/ Panty

Summary: { **Ignores last 2 ep** s} Corset is called to the underworld along with his demon commando's Scanty and Knee-socks to face the wrath of the Queen of Demons and her son. The most powerful Demon, Master of all seven sins and guardian of the throne.

hey guys sorry it's been a while. I've been super busy. I should be updating this story again soon. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Speech

 _Thought/Flashback_

 **Demon form/Attack**

 _Cellphones/TV/Radio_

00000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 7: Fall From Grace pt 3**

 **Location:Datan City**

 **Place: School**

 **Time: 0740- Friday**

The younger Anarchy sister closed her locker with a heavy heart as she recalled the conversation she had with her mentor. Panty and Bracelet had half a mind to go and try to kick Cloth's teeth in. key word 'try'. Both of the elder Angel's knew that Cloth wasn't someone you just ran up on and beat. She was a damn Cohort leader for a reason. Her contributions to the Heaven/Hell war were well known. She had actually killed 6 Baron-Class Demons and an entire army of great Orcs. Not many could boast that and live to tell about it.

She stalked away from the lockers with a heavy heart she made her way down the hallway. Not really payig attention to anyone or anything. She came to a sudden stop when she ran into a brickwall! Falling on her ass she looked up to see Naruto standing there. He reached down as Stocking started to gather her books, as he helped.

"I'm so sorry," said Stocking.

"No it's my fault," said Naruto as he reached for the last book.

Their hands touched as something sparked between them. Both pulled back as Naruto reached slowly for the book and picked it up and handed it to her.

Naruto leaned on the wall and put his hands in his pockets. "You seem to have a lot on your mind Stocking. I'm a good listener if you want to talk," said Naruto.

"That's putting it mildly. An old mentor from a long time ago popped up and chewed me out for something that happened a long time ago," said Stocking moving a hair out of her eyes. .

Naruto frowned at this. "That's not nice. Maybe she just needs some dick or something," said the blonde.

Stocking snorted, before laughing. "She is a bit uptight," said Stocking.

"Say how about we blow off some steam tonight. Dinner, Movie, and the Roller rink," said Naruto with a million watt smile.

Stocking blushed as her heart pounded in her chest. Only her cleansed fiancee had made her feel this way before he moved on. Now... Now this mortal man was doing the same.

"Sure what time should I be ready handsome?" asked Stocking batting her long lashes at the blond.

Naruto put his hand on his chin, before giving her a fox like smirk"How about 6-630. I have to speak with my mom after school, so be ready b then," said Naruto leaning into Stocking ear. " **And wear something that's going to look sexy on you and looks good on the** **floor**. **Your going to be mine this entire weekend** ," finished the Blonde.

Stocking could only nod her head at his words, unknown to her that Naruto had used his **Demonic suggestion** powers on her. While weak on an Angels and those with Holy powers he could still influence those who were not at least Seraph Level in the Angel ranks. It just took a bit of power and focus on his end. No the problem was Cloth El Hazard. If he used to much power she would know that a demon walked among them and was trying to seduce one of her people away from the light. Oh well. If he really wanted to he could kill her with his pink finger

Stocking turned away to go to her Class, only to met Cloth who was glaring at her.

"M-master Cloth," said Stocking.

Cloth uncrossed her arms from her chest. "Do not allow your feelings for that human to dampen your warrior Spirit. While our father loves them, we are the children that our Father uses to defeat demons. We are the superior race. I'll allow you to go out, but do not neglect your duties to the Kingdom of Heaven," said Cloth walking past her to go to her Class and teach.

Stocking didn't say anything as she made her way to her class thinking about the day that got her and her sister exiled to the Human world.

 _ **Location: World between worlds**_

 _ **Place: Infinite Plans**_

 _ **Time: Infinity 200 years ago**_

 _Panty, Stocking, Bracelet, and several other members from different Cohorts gathered together to begin the mission that was given to them. Leading them was Captain of the 6th Cohort of the 7th Legion Angilo Steel. A handsome Male Angel with 6 wings, standing at 6'2" blonde slicked back hair, and a clean shaven face that seemed to appear in most anime with the odd exception here or there, dark green eyes, wearing the Angelic Armor of the 7th Legion. The small Platoon landed in a rocky out crop that their investigation would start from._

 _Landing before their leader they each took a knee as Angilo slammed his sword into the ground. "Alright troops were here for a Patrolling Mission. Nothing more, nothing less. Anarchy Panty I want you to set up the patrols and the teams, no more then 10 no less then 4 people to a squad," said Angilo looking at Panty._

" _Yes Angilo," said Panty._

" _Holy Peerages you are to set the base camp. We are to be here for a little over a month. I'd like it if we were comfortable while we were here," said Angilo smiling._

" _Of course," Now that everyone knows what is in store for them, let us begin," said Angilo._

 _Things went quite smoothly from that point forward. The Camp had been assimilated fairly quickly with The command tent in the center of the camp. Several patrols were in and out of the the camp for nearly a week, before everything went FUBAR. Stocking was preparing to take a patrol out when the camp was hit and hit Hard._ _Stocking was inspecting her swords one last time before her team left, when flaming balls of fire hit the camp walls, and even one hit close to her! She was sent flying into a ditch as she rolled a few times! Jumping to her feet she defended from an attack that would have taken here head, before cutting her enemy's head clean off! Standing up she watched as several blade Demons ran into the camp and began to slaughter and murder her people! Enraged at the barbarism of these Demons and channeling Charity she increased her attacking power by leaps and bounds! Stocking was up on her feet, before she was slashing, cutting and stabbing her way though them, black blood coated her blades, and turned her once white garments the color of shadows! A savage slash and across the gut took another's life. spinning around she used her foot to hook the neck of another demon, before flipping and snapping it's neck!_

 _Panty left her position at the west tower to join the battle and help her brothers and sisters! blocking a over head cut she quickly pushed the enemy into a wall while putting all her weight into a jump stomp before taking a holy knife and throwing it into it's head! Panty drew back her bow and unleashed several arrows as she rushed to her sister, only to stop as Bracelet came flying backwards from a punch. Bracelet simply go up and smirked before charging back into the fray. Panty jumped backwards and drew back unleashing several bolts. Panty tuned to her left to find stocking not far away trying to save a group of angels that were cornered. Happy that her sister was at least well and safe, Panty began to move though the camp killing any demons that got in her way! Several were a pop shot away from death! Looking up Panty froze in fear as she saw the Master of these low_ level _demons. a Arch Friend standing there with Angilo in his Maw, slowly chewing the lower half of the 7th Cohort's leader, as if he was gum. it disgusted her to no ends. Looking for his weapon, her eyes landed on Angilo's weapon that lay broken in half off to the side._

 _Angilo turned to Panty blood dripping from his lips. "Kill... Me!" Angilo pleaded the pain clear in his eyes!" said Angilo._

 _Panty shuck her head and whispered with tears in her eyes. "I can't... I can't kill you," said the blonde warrior crying tears._

 _A hand landed on her shoulder. "Panty you have to do it. There's no happy end here," said Stocking_

 _It was with a heavy heart that Panty notched an Arrow and shot Angilo in the head, ending his suffering. The Arch Demon roared at his denail of power before glaring at the one who took his meal._

" _EVERYONE FALL BACK!" yelled Panty taking command._

 _It was on of the most devastating losses Heaven ever suffered. Over 300 dead, including several 4 winged angels. The moment the party returned to Heaven they were imprisoned with several charges filed against them. The heaviest of which were laid agaist the Anachy sisters, the crime of killing another Angel._

 **Location: Datan City**

 **place: Chruch**

 **time: 1800**

Stocking sat in front of her mirrior with Panty and Braelet helping with her hair and make up. Her hair was She wore a purple evening gown that went to her knees, black heeled boots, and a heaven-pendent around her neck and a pair of arm bands.

"Stocking with how sexy you are he's gonna be drooling all over you," said Panty applying purple makeup to Stockings lips.

"If he dosn't die from a nose bleed i'll think something is wrong with him," said Bracelet.

"STOCKING GET YO SKANK ASS DOWN HERE! YOUR BOYFRIEND AT THE DOO!" yelled Garter

Stocking growled. "HOLD YOUR PUSSY LIPS GARTER! I'M COMING DOWN NOW!" yelled Stocking. "God he has such a mangina!"

"Hey he's just mad that he can't have any sausage," said Panty as she and Bracelet both began to creak up.

Stocking walked downstairs with Bracelet and Panty behind her. Once they arrived downstairs all three of them blushed looking at Naruto who was sitting on the couch next to Garter. He wore a bluw button up shirt, a white blazer, and matching slacks. On his feet were a pair of armai two tone black and white shoes, while he wore a gold automa watch, Not to mention he had his hair slicked back.

Naruto got up and walked over to Stocking before greeting her with a kiss to the hand. "Beautiful as always Stocking," said Naruto.

Stocking blushed, but couldn't speak a word.

"A dashing young man has come to take one of my warriors out. Make sure to have her home by midnight or I'm coming for you," said Cloth walking down the stairs wearing a sleeping gown.

Naruto walked over to Cloth and took her hand before laying a small kiss on it. Cloth felt something flow into her body as her head began to spin. Her body became hot and the only thing she could think of was ravaging the young man before her. Naruto could have easily placed many thoughts inside of her mind, but lust was one of the easiest to manipulate and putting such a weak angel under his spell was child's play for the prince.

Cloth took her hand away from Naruto and turned to leave. "Remember what I said,"

Naruto smiled as he turned to Stocking. "I hope your ready, because tonight is going to be very fun,"

Stocking took Naruto's arm as they walked out of the door. Naruto thinking that he should get an Oscar for best Villain/ Leading Actor with how he was playing his role as-potential- boyfriend and Villain at the same time.

 **000000000000000000000000**

And that's a wrap people. Sorry it took so long was a little busy. I hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be out shortly. Also currently working on updates for ALL of my stories and it will take a while. I hope you guys like them and leave many nice reviews.

Also Next chapter will be the finally of the Fall From Grace Arc.

00000000000000000000000

Next time

"Do you expect me to sentence my own children!?" asked Judgement!

"No I expect you to preform your job as the Angel of Judgement...," said God

000

"I think i've fallen in love with Naruto," said Stocking!

Panty narrowed her eyes. "I thought we went though this before Stocking! Angels can't be in releationships!"

000

"What is thy bidding... Lord Naruto," asked ?

Naruto smirked at ?. "Prepare for the age of the Prince,"


	9. Fall From Grace End

CAT: Naruto X Panty and Stocking

Title: Prince of the Underworld

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Kneesocks/Scanty/Stocking/ Panty

Summary: { **Ignores last 2 ep** s} Corset is called to the underworld along with his demon commando's Scanty and Knee-socks to face the wrath of the Queen of Demons and her son. The most powerful Demon, Master of all seven sins and guardian of the throne.

Welcome one and All! Acoustic Ghost here to bring you the next chapter of this epic Story! I hope you guys enjoy it as I have. Also I created a New Twitter account, that will be left in my Profile as well as a link to my YouTube Channel. Most likely I'll Start doing Character Reviews and such on there. I'll take requests and do them as I can.

But enough of that I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Speech

 _Thought/Flashback_

 **Demon form/Attack**

 _Cellphones/TV/Radio_

00000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 8: Fall From Grace pt 4**

 **Location: Datan City**

 **Place: Amaro Resturant**

 **Time: 1730**

Naruto sat across from Stocking in the most lavish restaurant that She had ever been in in her many years of life. Sure she had lived a very long time compared to humans, but still this was impressive by Angel standards. They had a woman on the piano playing soft music, the tables were made of carved redwood with silk table clothes, and finally all members of the staff were dressed to impress in their pure white suits. Stocking looked at the menu and was shocked at some of the prices. 200 dollars for a GLASS of wine, 400 For a Stack, and even 100 for a salad. This was CRAZY expensive

"Hey Naruto isn't this place a little to expensive?" asked Stocking. The waiter offered a wide verity of food to them. Naruto closed the Menu and handed it over as a woman walked up. Stocking had an Idea of what she wanted.

"Not really. My family has money. I just tend not to show it. The car I drive I rebuilt it myself as well as the engine The only thing I spend any of my family's vast fortune on is nothing but cars to build and sell. I made my own small fortune from creating a car rebuilding shop. My company's net worth is about 2 million," said Naruto.

"What can I get for you Sir and ma'am?" asked the woman.

"I'll have the large Snow crab in it's shell, a t-bone medium raw, a side of Pasta and corn, as well as a bottle of 80 year old port," said Naruto.

"I'll have the the sweet beef stew with two eggs on the side, greens, and I'll share with my date," said Stocking.

The two dissolved into light conversation all the while Stocking's final days in heaven came flooding back to her.

 _ **Location: Heaven**_

 _ **Place: Judgment Palace**_

 _ **Time: Infinity 200+ years ago**_

 _Bracelet,Stocking, and Panty stood before Judgment who was decked out in her full attire. On her left and Right respectively were Gabriel and Micheal with several Angels off to the sides watching with heated eyes and even rage at the three. Others had already been sentenced. This just left the three of them._

" _Do the three of you have anything to say in your defense as to way you called a full retreat of a key defensive Location?" said Judgment her eyes never wavering from her children._

" _We did what we had to do for a reason! The position was lost Angels were dieing around us left and Right! With Angilo gone Leadership fell to me! I did what I needed to do!" yelled Panty her own eyes boring into her mother's._

" _And instead of holding the line and defending your position as you should have you abandoned your post. Fled like a coward," said Micheal with narrowed eyes._

 _Bracelet gritted her teeth before stepping forward. "Our position was overrun with Blade Demons, Specters, and an Arch-demon. We had no choice but to flee!" yelled Bracelet._

" _it would have been better to die with honor, then return in disgrace as you three did,"said Gabriel with tears in her eyes._

" _YOU WEREN'T THERE!" yelled Stocking shocking many as she was known as a shy girl and a bit of a crybaby. "More then half our people were dead, positions, over run, and Angilo dead! We had no choice and anyone who says otherwise is a damned fool who are blind sheep!"_

 _Rage swelled up in people as many jumped to accuse the girls of cowardice and betrayal of their ways! The three stood defiant in they sat there. They knew what they did. They knew why they did it and to hell with all those who decided to call them cowards and fools!_

 _ENOUGH!" yelled Judgment slamming her Hammer to the ground." I have heard all the evidence, weighted your sins, measured your faults and found you three greatly wanting. You have been found guilty! It is with a heavy Heart that I cast Panty and Stocking Anarchy from heaven until they have found pence weighed by the sin opposite their hearts! and Bracelet... you will spend the next 200 years bound to the sun Once your punishment is done you will Join the Anarchy sisters in exile. So says I Judgment formally known as Mary Anarchy._

 _Judge... no Mary Anarchy turned to leave her place with tears dripping down her face. The thought of what she had done putting pain inside of her heart. As she walked to her tower she ran into God himself. Stopping and turning to the Father of All she looked at him._

 _Mary wiped her eyes before looking to God._ " _Did you expect me to sentence my own children so harshly Father?" asked Mary allowing her Judgment persona to fall away and the woman on the inside to show._

 _God shuck his head. "No. I expect you to preform as the Angel of Judgment and my right hand," said God. Even though it pains my heart to force you to do this...,"_

" _It must be done to keep order," said Judgment._

 _Flashback End_

 **Location: Datan City**

 **Place: Naruto's House**

 **Time: 10:01**

Naruto pulled up to his house and opened the door for Stocking. Allowing her into the house as they walked though the place. Stocking was amazed as they looked at everything. It might as well have palace. Naruto lead Stocking to one of the Living rooms. Once alone inside the room Naruto sealed it with demonic power and began to release his own demonic pheromones into the air.

 **Warning lemon**

Naruto and Stocking sat on the couch and talked for a while, before long Stocking began to fell rather hot, rubbing her thighs together. Naruto leaned forward, before kissing her. Stocking felt an explosion of passion deep inside of her.

Not being able to control herself at the moment Stocking pushed Naruto onto the couch and got off, before sinking to her knees and undoing his pants before fishing out his cock. Stocking licked her lips as she slowly stroked him to full hardness. He was easily 8 inches long and about an inch wide. Not the biggest she ever had, but it was in the top 10 at least.

Opening her mouth she took his man-meat into her mouth and began to slowly bop her head. Naruto groaned in pleasure. While he could easily dominate her he wanted to keep this game going for a while he wanted to play with her for a bit. Grabbing a fist full of hair be began to roughly face fuck her, by thrusting his hits with about half of his normal 'human' strength. Stocking began to choke on his cock as it made it's way into her throat! The rough treatment was already turning her on, but now that Naruto wanted to dominate her, she was flowing like a waterfall. Now if only he would tie her up!

"I'm cumming! Don't swallow!" roared Naruto pulling back until he was in her mouth and releasing his seed.

Stocking did her best not to swallow, even though a few drops made their way down. Naruto pulled out of her Mouth completely and held her chin forcing her mouth open, showing all his seed.

"Good girl, now swallow while keeping your mouth open," said Naruto slowly losing his control.

Stocking did as told. All Naurto's commands and rough treatment of her made her want his cock even more then she already did. Standing up she walked over to the wall, her heels clicking the entire way placing one hand on the wall she spread her lower lips. The site was enticing from her thick large ass, to her puffy pink lips that were dripping with the sweet nectar of love. If the Prince didn't know any better he would swear she was more of a Lust Demon then an Angel. Naruto not one to ignore such a wonderful invent walked over to her and pushed his cock deep inside of her. Stocking gasped as she felt fuller then she had in a long time. In fact Naruto felt bigger inside of her pussy then he did her mouth!

Stocking gasped as her lower lips clamped down on Naruto's member. Naruto began to thrust slowly at first, but the pace frustrated the man. Speeding up his thrusts Made stocking scream her lover's name. Taking one hand off her back and finding that large breasts of her Naruto began to pinch and fondle her nipples. Stocking moaned in bliss as she came! Her pussy became a vice trying to force Naruto to cum inside of her. However Naruto didn't cum and instead pulled out of Stocking. He pulled her back to the couch and sat down, before forcing her onto his lap, dick deep inside of her.

Stocking put her hands on her breasts only to have Naruto take them away as he thrust into the purple haired beauty. Stocking was forced her to bounce her rounded hips and massive ass on his golf-ball sized sac! This was pleasure! This was something that Panty longed for. Sure she got pleasure from fucking, but nothing like this. Each thrust, each bounce was nirvana to Stocking! Enjoying the feeling of such a tight pussy Naruto went to Stocking neck and began to bite and suck on it. Gasping in pleasure she felt him

"I'M CUMMING!" yelled Stocking clamping down once more on Naruto's cock, only this time Naruto burst inside of her. Stocking moaned as her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her walls were painted white and her womb filled.

Stocking fell backwards onto his chest. Naruto smiled. We are far from done my dear Stocking," said Naruto pulling out of the angel and pushing her to the couch.

In the other room Yoko, Scanty, and Knee-socks pleasured themselves to the sounds of their Master and his newest pet.

 **Lemon End**

Stocking awoke with a light groan as she looked around the living room. Clothes were thrown all over the place and it was clear that last night happened. She smiled to herself as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. This feeling was something she had never felt before. Sure she had had sex several times, but only now did she feel something other then physical satisfaction. She felt... Love. Only one other time in her life had she felt love. That had been with a Ghost.

"Come back to sleep love," said Naruto opening his eyes.

"Stocking blushed. "Sorry, but I wanted to make my new boyfriend something to eat," said Stocking.

"Boyfriend huh? That sounds amazing to me Stocking," said Naruto wrapping his arms around her neck and kissing her.

Stocking had found something that she knew was missing and Naruto was closer to controlling the Angel before him.

 **Location: Datan City**

 **Place: Church**

 **Time: 0300**

Cloth withered in pleasure as she brought herself to another explosive orgasm. The 21st one that night! Ever since she met that boy Naruto she had felt the need to release herself, but every time she thought she was sated, the pressure built back up stronger then ever. Something about that boy made her like this. He was dangerous

"That boy... Ahhh! What did he do to me!? I need FUCK!" yelled Cloth falling to her bed panting with her final release as she drifted off to a pleasure induced coma.

 **In her- demonically influenced-dreams**

 _Cloth walked down the barely lit hall that lead to her Master's throne room. Standing before the Golden ed doors, she pushed them open slowly, before walking in. Her master was sitting on his throe with Fallen Angels Panty and Stocking servicing his cock, while others stood guard._

" _What is thy bidding Lord Naruto?" asked Cloth kneeling before her Master_

 _Naruto smirked as he summoned his Mask and put it on. "Prepare for the Age of the Prince," said Naruto as he stood up. "You will help me, as my Rose of Darkness,"_

 _Clothes meager clothes took on new form. Her clothing also changed dramatically, now consisting of black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. Patruding from her back were her 6 wings only they took the form of darkness now._

" _Rise Cloth El Hazard and become my left hand of destruction," said Naruto_

 _Cloth rose and glided over to Naruto. "You will is my will Naruto-sama," said Cloth as she bowed and kissed his pinky ring._

 **Dream End**

Cloth sat up straight and held her head. "What in the name of holy was that?" asked Cloth

 **Location: Datan City High School**

 **Place: Parking Lot**

 **Time: 0730**

Panty paced back and forward next to See though as he waited for her sister to arrive. It had been a long weekend with no Ghost attacks or anything and while Panty was able to catch up on some hardcore pussy pounding she missed out on, she never went more then a day away from the church. Stocking had been gone for a little two days. She turned her head when she saw Naruto's Car pull up and Stocking got out, dressed in a white sailor outfit with a barett, and white stockings. Panty's sin was lust she also had a great deal of Envy inside of her. It worked when a guy she wanted was! with someone else especially her sister.

"I love you," said Stocking.

Naruto smiled before thumbing her check. "I love you too Stocking," said Naruto

Naruto drove off to park his car. Once he was gone Panty walked up to her and Slapped Stocking as hard as she could! Stocking as in shock as she turned her sister with a glare. Bracelet's eyes widened as well! She knew that Panty was mad, but to haul off and slap Stocking like that was going to far, even in her eyes

"Hey Panty!" started Bracelet.

"Quiet Bracelet," said Panty allowing her former authority to shine though in her voice.

Bracelet backed off quickly. While she was stronger then Panty Physically her angelic powers were much higher then her own. Bracelet may have wanted Panty to be hers, but she knew better then to try her when she got angry.

"What the hell was that for!?" asked Stocking her bangs shadowing her eyes. "Is this because I love Naruto?"

Panty narrowed her eyes. "I thought we went though this before Stocking! Angels can't be in relationships!" yelled the blonde haired Angel.

"So what do you call what you do?" asked Stocking shaking in rage.

Panty blushed in rage. "That's different and you know it. All I do is have sex with them and toss them aside! We are Angels! We are not allowed to be lovers to Humans Stocking! What your trying to do is betray what we stand for!" yelled Panty.

"Well if we can't love humans, then I'd rather be a demon!" yelled Stocking running away from her sister and Bracelet.

Bracelet looked at the woman she admired, before shaknig her head. "That wa to far Panty and yo know it," said Bracelet.

Panty sighed. "I know, but better she hear it from me then Cloth. If Cloth had told her... She might have forced her to kill her heart once again," said Panty looking away from where her sister ran to go into her own thoughts.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

And Cut. Man this chapter was exciting as hell to write. Also for those of you who are wondering about Purgatory, Aybess King, Club Rose, Red Rose Company, Elemental Remnant Online, and Succubi Procter they are currently in works, just need a bit of time to finish a few things.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed leave a Review if you did. Next chapter I'll respond to any on the questions you guys have without giving to much away.


	10. Rage of the Prince, Heart of Bones

CAT: Naruto X Panty and Stocking

Title: Prince of the Underworld

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Kneesocks/Scanty/Stocking/ Panty

Summary: { **Ignores last 2 ep** s} Corset is called to the underworld along with his demon commando's Scanty and Knee-socks to face the wrath of the Queen of Demons and her son. The most powerful Demon, Master of all seven sins and guardian of the throne.

Welcome one and All! Acoustic Ghost here to bring you the next chapter of this epic Story! I hope you guys enjoy it as I have. Also I created a New Twitter account, that will be left in my Profile as well as a link to my YouTube Channel. Most likely I'll Start doing Character Reviews and such on there. I'll take requests and do them as I can.

But enough of that I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Speech

 _Thought/Flashback_

 **Demon form/Attack**

 _Cellphones/TV/Radio_

0000000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 9: Rage of the Prince, Heart of Bones**

 **Location: Datan City**

 **Place: Datan City High School**

 **Time: a few minutes after Dropping Stocking off**

Naruto closed his door and made his way to where he left Stocking. He stopped as he saw Panty slap Stocking. Stocking ran off. Naruto rubbed his head. Even though he was a demon part of his heart would always be human no matter how deep it was buried. It rarely showed itself. This was one of the times it showed. Sighing he followed after Stocking to find her crying in the Schools Gardens. Naruto walked up behind her and gave her hug.

Stocking grabbed Naruto's hands and began to shake with tears. Narrowing his eyes he allowed his energy to flare to life. He was going to have to have a few words with Panty.

That was a problem for later. Stocking needed him now.

"Don't worry Stocking. I'm here for you," said Naruto.

Stocking tightened her hug around her boyfriend. "Please don't leave me," said Stocking.

"Don't worry love. I won't," said Naruto.

 **Location: Underworld**

 **Place: Kushina's Throne room**

 **Time: Unkown**

Kushina sat on her throne board out of her mind. She was currently listening to the ramblings of a Demon Lord she that was proposing a marriage between Naruto and his twin children. While the girls were pretty cute the demon lord was a fool if he thought Naruto who was serviced by HUNDREADS of women, including herself would give up so much power for pussy.

Kushina raised her hand and blasted the foolish Demon. "I declare you two as the lords of the Delmise Island on the condition that you become my son's concubines," said Kushina.

"Hai Kushina-sama," said the twins before vanishing in a swirl of smoke.

Should I send in the next one?" asked her attendent.

Kushina sighed. "Very well, but this will be the last one for the day," said Kushina.

The door opened and Instently the room got cold. Kushina felt something creeping up her spine. The figures walking into her room was Skull-Heart, Double, and Marie. All three were A- class Demons that were known for caushing misery and mayham in one of the many Human dimisons out there. Yes Many. The Demon relam was one of the 6 realms that was just one relam and not multiple relams.

Skull-Heart was normally a skull with blue flames around it. However in the Demon realm with it's full power unsealed it was a Skeleton with blue flames around it's head, wearing a pair of baggy pants, a jacket over it that fell to the ground and a blue sash. This was the Skull-heart. Her most HATED subordinate. Kushina wanted to kill it, but it was a being that could keep lower level demons in check. He had been created by

On his left was Double his personal guard and evil creature. She looked like a nun with chropped short blonde hair and blue eyes. However this was only a cover so that she could stay in the Chruch of the Trinity. Kushina knew the 'Goddesses' of the Trinity and she was not a fan of theres.

Finally was Marie. She was a new Demon as far as Kushina knew. She died at the age of 13 and was reborn as Skull Hearts 'doll' only a few months ago. Short maybe only 5'1" red eyes, silver hair pulled into two ponytails, red eyes, wearing a maids outfit. (1)

"What do you want Skull-Heart?" asked Kushina the bite clear in her words.

Skull-Heart Chuckled. "Nothing much Lady Kushina. Just here to give my Report in my section milady," said Skull-Heart

Kushina narrowed her eyes. "I care not for your report. Leave my sight, before I destroy you," said Kushina standing up and summoning her sword.

Holding his hands up. "I know better then to upset the Queen of Demons. I shal take my leave," said Skull-Heart

Skull-Heart, Double, and Marie turned and left the throne room. Spiting fire in anger Kushina killed one of her hand maidens with no effort. Getting up from her throne she turned to her Personal guard.

"No more meetings today. I have some killing to do," said Kushina thinking of a Beast nest in the northern Section that needed to be dealt with.

"Shall I have the guard prepared m'lady asked her Guard.

"No need. It's only about 400 B-class Demons," said Kushina leaving the room.

 **Location: Datan City High School**

 **Place: School gym, Showers**

 **Time: 1845**

Panty just finished a shower. She decided to stay behind and train the Cheerleaders today only to finsh late that evening. Shaking the water out of her hair she almost didn;t sence the Figure behind her. Turning around she was pushed into the wall hard by the figure. Only for her eyes to widen as she saw POTU standing there. Reaching for Backlace she turned it into a gun only for her hand to be pinned to the wall!

"Don't speak!" said POTU. "What i'm about to tell you is to stay between us. That boy Naruto. My people have an interest in him. He has a great power that could bring heaven and Hell to it's knees. I've been keeping an eye on him. His emotions are raw and that feeds Demons such as myself. Should anything happen to him or that sister of your I'm coming for you,"

Panty growled at POTU. "Leave Stocking out of this bastard!" yelled Panty.

Potu laughed. "I can't do that. She's a key player in my game now. Remember that well Little Panty," said Potu.

Panty growled as she couldn't help but feel a bit of arousal at her current position. Not many people could dominate her like he was doing.

Potu laughed as he sensed her arosul. "As much as i'd love to break a little angel like yourself I have things to do today," said Potu letting her fall.

"WAIT!" yelled Panty.

Potu turned to her.

Panty was fighting her lust, but she was slowly losing out to it. "Just a taste," said Panty.

Potu kneeled before her. "Not today," said Potu vanishing.

Panty slammed her hand into the wall denting it. How could she fall to lust so easily? Getting dressed she went out to go and find a few guys to bang. Potu had left her wanting. And now she was going to drain some poor male dry of all his seman.

0000000000000000000000000000

All my chapters this week are pretty short. They'll be longer once I get out of the classes my job is requiring of me. I'll make it up to you guys in the next chapter.

A/N

1: Skull-Heart, Double, and Marie are all from the game Skull Girls which I do now own


End file.
